1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message window display control apparatus and method, and a program product used in this apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional message window display methods executed in computers, a message window is displayed for each process. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a conventional window controller.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-278802
As described above, in conventional message window display methods, a message window is displayed for each process. Accordingly, there are cases where similar message windows are displayed at the same time, which makes it unclear to the operator which operation is being processed.